


a simple cycle

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [86]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara fell in love with the moon once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a simple cycle

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/139574335025/for-erikiras-challenge-19-343-words-katara)

Katara fell in love with the moon once.

It could have been a simple story: girl meets girl, girl loves girl, girl sacrifices herself to become the moon spirit, girl loves the moon.

But it wasn’t that type of story. Katara didn’t fall in love until long after Yue became the moon, when she bent water at night seeking clarity and staring up into the night sky. It started as a joke, imagining Yue bored enough with the rest of the world to be watching her- and she must have become a brand new brand of narcissistic.

The joke turns familiar fast enough, small smiles sent up into the sky when she starts, ends, and progresses her bending faster than expected.

She feels so close to Yue it’s ridiculous. She starts caressing the waves as she commands them, lets herself feel the push and pull of the moon. It almost feels like dancing, makes her giggle up at the stars.

Yue is safe, upon a pedestal high in the sky. She can never (fully) die, can never really leave. Katara knows she’s in love with an idea, but she likes it that way. It isn’t an all-consuming emotion, doesn’t harbor passion that might distract. She has too many other emotions to make room for a romantic love, too many obligations with being the master waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.

She heals more than anything else as she ages, only fights at night, throwing water whips at long vanquished enemies. Jet shows up more often than she’d like, innocent blood on his palms and old promises on his lips. Hama appears with slick tales of revenge and power, of control over anyone, and begs her to kill every last Southern Raider that dares to breathe still. Katara doesn’t sleep often, but manages well enough, eyes shut tight against the twisting shadows.

And then one night, Yue enters her dreams, and maybe she isn’t quite so narcissistic after all. Or maybe she is, and Yue is Katara’s creation, but either way, she sleeps easy.


End file.
